


Workshop Encounter

by Franxxlada



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, BUBBLEGUM ROCK, Background Relationships, Byakuya is protective over Makoto, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Exchanging of rings, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Soda Kazuichi, Ishimondo being Ishimondo, Kissing, Kuwata Leon being a playful little shit, Leon is a protective friend and eventual boyfriend, M/M, Makoto is a sweetie pie, Mentions of Kanon Nakajima, Mentions of non con acts, Mioda Ibuki is a wingwoman, Pining, Punk Rock, Sakuraoi is so wholesome, Smut, Soda Kazuichi Being Dumb, Spin the Bottle, Suicide Attempt, We love that for her, gay pining, teen parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:40:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franxxlada/pseuds/Franxxlada
Summary: ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Who knew that first impressions would be extremely important to one's life?That thought simply slipped through Kazuichi's mind as he encountered a rather cute looking redhead at his workshop, awaiting for assistance.Only problem is, Kazuichi has forgotten that he's half naked from a massage session, but the redhead didn't seem to mind at all.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~
Relationships: Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Kuwata Leon/Soda Kazuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya, Nidai Nekomaru/Owari Akane, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 39
Kudos: 105





	1. First Workshop Encounters.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo this is my first multi chapter fanfic and it just HAD TO BE Bubblegum Rock, I'm bringing this ship back to life by providing shippers with this lovely hot mess of words jumbled up to form sentences that makes up a whole fanfic of why I love Bubblegum Rock. 
> 
> Enjoy the ride my friends, for this is going to be a long one! I love you all!

Hope’s Peak Academy was filled to the brim with talented students, elite students who are not afraid to shine and show the world what they are made of. Some of their talents are extremely beneficial to the future, counting Kazuichi Souda, the Ultimate Mechanic. His talent would definitely benefit the future, albeit his clumsiness and constant so-called ‘swooning’ over Miss Sonia Nevermind. It didn’t click that she was clearly wasn’t interested in him or his extravagant ways of showcasing his love for her. It was borderline assault for her, but she slowly notices that he was peeling away from her, and recognising her as just a friend to him. 

One afternoon it was fairly hot, so the mechanic had the top portion of his jumpsuit tied around his waist, his beanie was discarded in the corner of his workshop and his hair tied in a ponytail. His collarbones accentuated his built form, he was quite strong, he had to be in order to keep up his talent, with lifting up heavy pieces of machinery and walking distances to get from one destination to the other, and working his arms to turn wrenches that were too stubborn. It was a surprise to him that not many girls were swooning over his built physique, perhaps it’s because he permanently smells of engine oil. He let out a shaky sigh, dropping his wrench on the floor and flinching at the loud clang of metal against the concrete floor. He was dying from over-exhaustion and the heat of the workshop, if only the school installed some A/C’s or even a simple fan, it wasn’t that complicated or a hassle with regards to financial agreements and installation, so why did they hold back from installing A/C’s around the school? It wasn’t just tacky on their professional profile, but rather dangerous for the students, as there could be a pile of bodies discovered dead from heat stroke. 

Kazuichi grumbled under his breath and wiped a bead of sweat off of his forehead, stretching his arms and torso to get rid of any muscle aches from constantly being bent over. He needed to work on his posture more, his back was killing him. He decided to pay a visit to Nekomaru, as he can definitely help Kazuichi out on his back problems. He approached the team manager’s office, knocking on the door quietly.

“ Who is it?”

“ I-It’s me Nidai, Souda. I have some back problems, and I thought you could help me out on it.”

Kazuichi opens the door and enters, only to be greeted with Nekomaru straddling Akane’s hips, working his hands on her shoulder blades and back. He turned his head to face the mechanic and let out a laugh. 

“ Of course I can help ya out! Lemme just finish off with ol’ Kane here and you’re up next!” 

Kazuichi watched as Nekomaru worked his hands on Akane’s shoulders, pushing on some knots and cracking her joints slightly. She let out a satisfied moan, sighing and flinching slightly. He’ll have to admit, the noises that are coming out of Akane’s lips got Kazuichi blushing furiously and turning his head away to try and erase the perverted thoughts running to his head. 

A few minutes go by and he’s laying on the bench, shaking slightly from the much bigger man on top of him. His muscles tensed up even more than before, emitting a tired grunt from the mechanic. Nekomaru just chuckled and got to work, starting at the left shoulder blade.

“Christ dude, you’re all tense!! What the fuck happened to you today? Too much swooning over the princess, eh?”

“ No.. ’S just working my ass off the w-whole day. My posture is also whack, I need to work on tha-AAT OW!!” Kazuichi flinched and kicked Nekomaru’s back harshly as he pressed on a rather nasty knot on his back. 

“ Hey hey!! That hurt! I’m sensitive, you gotta be gentle with this body.”

Akane just stood there, laughing and clutching her stomach at the distressed pinkette in front of her. She snorted a little bit and ruffled the pink mop of hair. 

“ Don’t cha worry Kaz, Nekomaru knows what he’s doin! Just try to relax.” Akane dragged the last word out slightly, watching the pained expressions Kazuichi made and laughed. 

After 20 agonisingly painful minutes, Kazuichi sat up and stretched his arms, feeling much more refreshed and flexible. He shook out the pain and let out a content up, bouncing in his position.

“ Wow! I feel GREAT!! Thanks a bunch Nekomaru, I really owe ya!” He flashed a sharp toothed grin at the team manager, who reciprocated and laughed. He left the office, tank top in his hands. He figured that since there weren’t that many students out and about, he can let his chest out free and not be ashamed of it. He liked the way he was built, toned and taut at the torso, chest that’s quite big and buffed out, muscular arms from years of lifting heavy metal. He was feeling confident in himself. 

He took a stroll around the school before heading back to his workshop where he was met with 3 rather peculiar faces. He actually recognised 1 face from the group, it was none other than Ibuki Mioda, the Ultimate Musician. Standing next to her was a rather small, shy looking girl who had big hazel eyes and a permanent look of fear on her face. She was carrying a laptop under her right arm and refused to look up. The other face really got Kazuichi’s attention. Spiky red hair that stood up miraculously, big, dull blue eyes that were mysteriously enticing and sent shivers through Kazuichi’s body. His eyes were framed by dark eyeliner, pointy and perfectly accentuating his face. He peeked to see a labret piercing under his plump, red lips and a funky goatee. He wore a white jacket, black skinny jeans with 2 belts hugging at his hips, and white shoes. His attention was immediately pulled to Ibuki as she ran towards him in a happy frenzy.

“ Sodaaa!! Glad you could make it!! Hey listen up, Ibuki needs a favour to ask! You see those two? They need sum serious business to be done, lil girly over there needs her laptop fixed and redhead’s guitar was broken. Think you could use your miraculous mechanic magic to fix their problems?”  
“ U-uh yeah! Sure! Nothing I haven’t faced before, right? Piece of cake!” Kaz’s eyes were shifting from Ibuki’s face to the redhead’s face. He felt a harsh pat on his shoulders, followed by a weight on his right side. 

“ Right on! I knew I could count on ya! Ibuki’s a genius” 

Kazuichi let out a nervous laugh as they approached the two strangers. Kazuichi smiled awkwardly as he tried to introduce himself to the two. His head turned to the smaller girl and his face softened. She looked up and smiled a small smile to the mechanic. 

“ I’m Chihiro Fujisaki, n-nice to meet you!” 

“ Kazuichi Souda, at ‘cha service!” 

They shook hands and Chihiro explained about what occurred to her cracked laptop and when she needed it to be fixed. Kazuichi gave her an enthusiastic thumbs up and retrieved the laptop from her. He then turns to the redhead, who was quite close to him. A bit uncomfortably close for strangers. 

“ Yooooo, the name’s Leon Kuwata! You might wanna cover up there dude.” He laughed and pointed to the mechanic’s chest, to which he panicked and gently set the laptop aside, fumbling his tank top back on. 

“ J-jeez I’m so sorry!! I completely forgot. Anyways, w-what do you need fixin?”

Leon pointed to the nearby door where he set his broken guitar on and let out a sigh. The neck of it was snapped and the strings were cut, followed by a nasty gash on the base. 

“ Girl’s all fucked up. Never, ever let younger family members near expensive things.” He chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck with ring cladded fingers. 

Kazuichi observed the broken instrument, rubbing his fingers on the rough metal that stuck out violently at the gash. He let out a long whistle, putting it back down and thinking for a moment. 

“ Alright, well this won’t be too hard! It’ll be done in, let’s say, next week?”

Leon’s eyes lightened up, a huge grin spread on his face as he nodded and chuckled. It made Kazuichi’s heart skip a beat, blood rushing to his cheeks to match the colour of his hair. 

“ Awesome!! I owe ya one man! I’ll come on by in a few days to see if she’s holdin up.” 

Kazuichi smiled and nodded, turning around to pick up a random tool to seem busy, when he turned back around, he was met with Leon’s face directly in front of his, nose touching the tip of his. He let out a somewhat shriek and stumbled a bit.

“ H-hey man! Personal space!”

“ Sorry dude, I just really like your teeth. They’re so awesome!! And your hair, I dig the colour!”

“ O-oh. Thanks, I guess. I like your hair too, and your piercings!”

Leon smirked and winked at the mechanic, turning on his heels to head out to Ibuki who was chasing some pigeons. 

“ Well, catch ya later Soda-pop! Oh and by the way..”

Kazuichi perked up like a puppy being called its name. 

“ Next time, keep ya shirt off. I quite liked the view ya gave me.” 

He stuck his tongue out playfully, silver shining off of it as he walked out to Ibuki, both of them walking to the school building together.  
That comment left Kazuichi speechless, his heart beating at 1000 beats per minute. He all of a sudden didn’t think about princesses with blonde, silky hair, but rather a punk looking redhead with piercings covering his face in all the right places.


	2. Spilled Milkshakes and Platonic Kisses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever since Leon made that comment, it hasn't left Kazuichi's mind, he tried to focus on other topics but it kept buzzing in his mind. 
> 
> Oh the day ahead of him is going to be an eventful day of milkshakes and movies. 
> 
> Also this chapter has one mention of a sexual joke, so BEWAAARREEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo this chapter was a bit longer because I just HAD TO get this scene out of my head and into this chapter before it disappeared, hope you love a pierced, punk rock redhead teasing a meek and easily flustered, strong mechanic! ^^

It has been 3 days since that comment, and Kazuichi couldn’t get it out of his mind. He tried everything he could to distract himself, but nothing was working. He tried to focus his attention on fixing Leon’s guitar, but it just reminded him of the cheeky redhead. Maybe he was just playing around with him, much like Kiyotaka and Mondo would do to each other, minus the good morning kisses and cuddles they share nearby the school. 

He shook his head as he took a sip from his vanilla milkshake, a treat that Ibuki brought for him earlier on from an ice cream store nearby where all the students went to go treat themselves during the summer. He tied his hair back messily and continued his work, putting in the last few strings and setting the guitar down in front of him, admiring his progress. He had to admit, the guitar was rather gorgeous and orange as Leon’s hair. It matched his wild personality and outgoing nature, the sharp edges of the base gave Kazuichi an idea to model the guitar to match Leon, almost like a personalised guitar. 

“ Yeah!! That’ll be amazing, maybe he’ll like the new upgrade and we can become friends.. Wait a minute what?”

Kazuichi spoke to himself, blushing slightly and shaking his head violently, going back into focus. He grabbed a notebook and a pencil from his school backpack and started to sketch some concepts for a brand new guitar, taking occasional sips from his milkshake. He took a big slurp from the cup, which was his first mistake as he didn’t hear the sound of slow footsteps behind him, and to his utter demise, he felt a violent jerk as a pair of strong hands grabbed his forearms and a loud, “ BOO!” echoed through his workshop.

He shrieked and gurgled falling forwards and attempting to cough out his milkshake that ran down the wrong pipe. It splattered all over his chest and legs and he let out a grunt, turning around to be faced with the punk redhead, who had a shit-eating grin on his face and let out a roaring laugh. 

“ H-Hey!! You scared me!”

“ Y-You should’ve seen your face Soda-pop!! It was hilarious!” 

Leon was hunched over, holding his stomach as he let out a wheeze, clapping his hands before he took some breaths and rose up. Opening his eyes, he saw what mess he has made, and it was a memory that he should’ve taken a photo of. The sight of Kazuichi Souda, white milkshake dripping down his chin to his chest and legs, some droplets on his cheekbones and splattering out of his mouth as he coughed. 

“ Daaaamn, how was that PornHub audition? You would definitely make millions with a face like that!” Leon teased with a chuckle as he handed Kazuichi a napkin to clean himself off with. 

“ Not funny.. Anyways, I’m almost finished with your guitar, I just need to tinker up a few more things, and she’ll be good as new!” 

Leon smiled and smacked the mechanic’s back, rubbing it slightly. He smiled at him and looked at the guitar, gasping and walking to it in utter awe, it made Kazuichi smile a little bit from the adorable reaction. 

“ Woah man!! You’re like a fuckin magician or something! She looks almost as good as new! I really do owe ya Kaz, thanks a lot man.”  
He smiled genuinely, giving him a thumbs up. He eyed the cup and picked it up, observing it and taking a sip. 

“ W-WAIT WAIT I DRANK FROM THAT-“

“ Mmmmmm, vanilla! My favourite, thanks Kaz” he winked as he finished the milkshake and tossed it in a bin. He sighed and looked around, the sun was setting and it was getting slightly cold. 

“ Hey, it’s almost nighttime, lemme walk you back to your dorm. As a thank you for fixin’ my girl over there!” Leon smiled and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. 

Kazuichi blushed slightly, the offer was unexpected and kind at the same time. It has been a while since anyone had offered him such a kind gesture, and it scared him a little bit. For all those years, it was learned from him that kind gestures usually leads to embarrassment or humiliation, which would kick him down the popularity chain, and as harsh as this sounds, he assumed that Leon would be like one of those guys seeing as how he scared the living daylights out of the mechanic earlier. 

He didn’t know much about the guy. Maybe this was an opportunity to get to know him better, so with a, encouraging grin to himself, he nodded and the two boys walked out to the dorms. The air was chilly and it smelled of freshly cut grass and the feint smell of rain. They walked past students who were studying, Leon waved at a rather tall, blonde student who was sitting by a tree and reading with a smaller, messy haired boy asleep in his lap. They had a moment of quiet before Leon spoke up.

“ So , what got you to sharpen up your teeth?”

Kazuichi tilted his head, thinking for a moment before speaking up. He didn’t particularly enjoy the thought of sharing such deep information with someone he had just met a few days ago, but he thought that it might aid him in getting to know Leon better. 

“ Well, as a kid I was always picked on for being so skittish and jumpy all the time, and it got to my insecurities so I decided, fuck it, and changed my appearance up so that no one can fuck with me anymore.” He said it so nonchalantly that it slightly scared Leon a little bit. He placed a reassuring hand on Kazuichi’s shoulder, looking at him with slightly concerned eyes. 

“ Jeez man, I’m really sorry you had to go so far to change so much for other people.. I understand how that feels..” 

Kazuichi felt a slight safety when he was near Leon, as if no one could hurt him. It was scary for him, as he thought that he could never feel that in his life, and for a stranger he only met 3 days ago and visited his workshop to see how far he’s going, it’s reassuring that humans aren’t as cruel as the ones in his past. The past was a door that was to remain locked until further notice, no one would dare open it fully, as he yields the key and refuses to give it to anybody, even professionals he had visited as he couldn’t trust anybody. It was built in his psyche to not trust at all, only the closest of his friends who HE chose himself. 

Time felt relative when he was near Leon, it slowed down when it was fast for others. It felt weird, it didn’t feel right to him, but he shook off those thoughts when he found himself drifting when Leon was calling his name to tell him that they have arrived at his dorm room. 

“ Hey man, we’re here! You okay? You look like you were driftin’ off a bit there into your own world. Was I really that boring?” Leon laughed, punching the mechanic’s shoulder playfully. 

“ W-What?! No no no!! I was just thinking too much. Thanks for walking me back by the way!” 

It grew quiet between the two when Kazuichi opened the door to his dorm room. Checking the clock, it was 11 pm, and it was scarily quiet and dark outside. Kazuichi swallowed a lump in his throat, bringing a finger to itch at his cheek as he turned to Leon, he was twisting at his tongue piercing which was both disgusting and awesome to the mechanic. 

“ Hey ummm.. It’s really dark out there, don’t you wanna crash here for tonight? I don’t want you w-walking out there in the dark all on your own.”

“ Awwww babe, you’re worried about meeeee!” Leon mocked, squishing his cheeks and making a face at the blushing mechanic who stammered over his words to defend himself, both the boys laughing. Kazuichi looked left and right, making sure that they didn’t make too much noise to raise suspicion. 

“ C’mon, it can be dangerous out there, you never know.” Kazuichi shrugged, leaning against the doorframe. He caught Leon staring a bit too much at his chest and forearms, becoming a bit self conscious he shifted a little bit and looked back into his dorm room. The redhead cleared his throat and shrugged, walking into the room and taking off his jacket. 

Kazuichi closed the door and locked it, turning to see Leon shirtless and in his jeans, trying his damned hardest to get his shirt off of his arms but failing. It looked absolutely hilarious, but Kazuichi’s eyes were locked on the body piercings that Leon owned, and his freckled, taut stomach and chest. His stomach gleamed with a silver belly ring and his hips bared black and silver barbells. It left Kazuichi red as a beet and confused, why did his brain decide that Leon’s chest and stomach was his second favourite feature on this boy, the first being his eyes which annoyed the mechanic even more. 

“ D-Dude, help a man out!!” Leon shouted from the layer of cloth covering his face. Kazuichi stumbled over his feet and caught Leon’s forearm, causing him to fall flat on his back with the mechanic on top of him. Kazuichi sat up and pulled the shirt off of Leon, watching as he fluttered his eyes open and froze, strong forearms holding his shirt.

“ Jeez man, at least take me out to dinner first!” Leon laughed, watching as Kazuichi quickly stood up and helped the boy stand up. It grew quiet between the two again until Leon walked around the room and observed the different inventions that Kazuichi made and displayed on his drawers. Kazuichi returned from his bathroom in a black tank top and some questionably neon boxers that hurt Leon’s eyes. But he focused them on Kaz’s built body, clearing his throat a bit and clapping his hands. 

“ Okay soooo, what now?”

“ I don’t know… Movie?”

Kazuichi took out his laptop and put on a random movie about some teenagers who are in detention for the weekend of school and they mess around? He didn’t focus too much on the movie. The two boys were laying down next to each other, laptop on Kazuichi’s lap and the lights were off apart from a few fairy lights that Kazuichi hung up, he loved fairy lights. As the movie went on, he watched Leon’s face, counting all the freckles on it, his eyes were gleaming with the computer, a small smile formed on his face. When something funny occurred in the movie, he let out a warm laugh that warmed up Kazuichi’s heart. He watched as small wrinkles formed at his perfectly lined eyes, his lips smiling and cheeks going pink from laughing. 

“Hey Kaz, you doin good there?” Leon asks, tilting his head to look at the blushing mechanic. 

“ O-oh yeah!! I’m doin real well! Just a bit tired, that’s all.” 

Kazuichi smelled like vanilla ice cream, which caused Leon to laugh a little at his jumpscare earlier in the day. He sat up and stretched a bit, looking around the room and watching the fairy lights twinkle. 

Kazuichi just stared, this wonderfully extravagant punk rock kid was shirtless, in his room, watching fairy lights above his bed. He shut his laptop closed and set it aside, sitting up and stretching himself. He rubbed his biceps and fluffed a pillow. 

“ Welp, I’m going to get some shut eye.”

He suddenly felt something soft and warm on his temple, he looked to see Leon pecking his temple and laughing.

“ Goodnight honey, make sure to wake up the kids in the morning.” Leon laughed, laying down and turning his back to Kazuichi, who reluctantly pushed him off the bed to be playful. 

He took down a mental note to never tease Kazuichi Souda, his Soda-pop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if Leon talks to Ibuki about Kazuichi and how much he likes his style 🤔 
> 
> Or if Ibuki gave Leon the idea to scare him, as a surprise 🤔🤔
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you liked this chapter!! it was a much more cuter chapter filled with blushing boys and Leon treating Kazuichi like a spouse, I love that little idea of treating him like a spouse when they're not even dating yet.
> 
> Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening! I love you all ^^


	3. Sticky Notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazuichi wakes up to a wonderful surprise hiding in his bathroom left by the teasing punk redhead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 3 LET'S GO!! This one is also quite wholesome and cute, but the next few chapters might include a bit of spicy spice ;~) Also this chapter includes some wholesome Naegami content for you Naegami shippers! Hope you enjoy!

The morning arose and Kazuichi turned his body, fluttering his eyes open to see that his bed was empty, a dent remained where Leon had slept. He felt slightly disappointed that he didn’t stay over for the full night, but relieved that it wouldn’t raise suspicion amongst the others. He got up and stretched, ruffling his hair slightly before heading to his bathroom to brush his teeth. He found a pink sticky note on his mirror, actually, it looked like a whole pack of sticky notes was covering his mirror.

“ W-WHAT THE HELL?!”

He leaned in to read what was written on the sticky notes, sighing as he reached for his toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste. He laughed and squinted at the badly written notes, it looked so rushed as if the redhead had written it that morning and left.

“ Kaz. You are amazing, we should have movie nights like that more often. The movie was The Breakfast Club. Also check out this sweet doodle I made of ya!”

His eyes followed the arrow that pointed to a doodle of a small Kazuichi holding a wrench. He laughed and took that sticky note off the mirror, admiring it and smiling at how absolutely dorky and adorable it was. There were some words on the bottom of the note that read, “ Turn it over, doofus.” He obeyed the pink paper and flipped the note to see a wonderfully detailed pen sketch of Kazuichi’s head that was accurate down to every single eyelash that rested on his cheek.

“ Woah…” he whispered, his thumb gently rubbing over the sketch lines and tracing over them. He never took Leon to be an artist, and this stunned him. His cheeks were now the colour of the sticky notes, he put it on his bathroom counter and continued to read the notes on the mirror that rambled on about baseball and other random events Leon went through. There was even a sticky note that told him to look in his toilet, to which he found another sticky note that just had a sketch of Leon laughing with a quote saying, “ You obeyed a piece of paper? You dingus!” Kazuichi found himself laughing and taking down each sticky note, putting them in a box and setting them on his shelf.

He looked to see that he missed 2 sticky notes, the one plastered on his toilet seat and the one that he left on his bathroom counter. He took those two and stuck them on his bedpost, smiling at them and returning to his bathroom and freshening up with a huge, dopey grin on his face.

The day was rather bright and beautiful, and Leon was hoping that Kazuichi woke up to his wonderful abundance of sticky notes covering his mirror and in his toilet seat. He chuckled to himself slightly and shook his head, blushing slightly from the thought of the mechanic. His wild and wonderful pink hair that was layered so horrendously but it suited him somehow, the small braid falling and framing his face, his sleek, sharp lined eyes that held radiant, pink irises. His thin, lips that were always surprisingly glossy, he wondered how they tasted. His sharp teeth that imitated a shark, a rather timid shark that got scared at the slightest bump at night. His wonderfully built physique, those huge, strong forearms and buffed out chest that glowed with sweat when he was working.

“ Oh.. Wait what..”

Leon was stunned that his brain could establish such a description for Kazuichi. He was suddenly distracted, as if a white film was wrapped around his brain and only allowed him to think, ‘Kazuichi, Kazuichi, Kazuichi’ throughout the whole day. He couldn’t focus in class, Mondo was poking fun at him drifting off, coming up with the excuse of, “ I bet he met some big busted chic earlier!” To which he just scoffed and ignored the comment.

He suddenly had some free time, and to his surprising self, he found himself looking for Makoto Naegi to ask about these strange thoughts he had. He found the small boy sitting under a tree, a basket near his hip and his hands were fiddling around with something, what was he doing? The redhead walked over to the ahoge-haired boy and greeted him. He saw that Makoto was making flower crowns with chrysanthemums and daisies.

“ H-Hey Leon! What’s up?”

“ Makoto..” Leon clapped his hands together and sighed, looking into his big doe eyes that caught everyone off guard, he was too adorable to even be biologically comprehensible of existing.

“ When you first saw Byakuya, before you dated him, what did you think about him?”

Makoto perked up slightly, tilting his head and thinking long and hard to put the right words together to describe his boyfriend of 3 years, Byakuya Togami. He smiled at his thoughts and giggled, turning back to Leon.

“ Well. At first, when I saw him, he was the most beautiful man I’ve ever laid my eyes upon. I loved the way he would fix his glasses when he needed to read, his silky smooth blond hair brushing over his skin, his eyes reminds me of the ocean waves I loved when I was younger, his lips were so plump and pink.

He looked like an angel sent from above, he reminded me of orchids. They’re deemed to be the most elegant and sophisticated flower, tall and proud. They represent luxury, beauty and love.

One day, I’ll be able to save up enough money to get a custom made orchid ring and give it to him.. I love him with all my heart..”

Makoto smiled and held onto the flower crown in his hands, he heard slight sniffling next to him and found Leon with tears in his eyes and a pout. He lunged towards the small boy and hugged him tight, whining.

“ You’re too good for this world Naegi!! That was beautiful!” Leon cried, giving Makoto a noogie and letting him go. He sat back and sighed, looking up to the blue skies.

“ Well.. There’s this one person I met a few days ago, and they make me go nuts! Their hair is so wacky and wild, pretty pink eyes, their go to spirit!” Leon smiled, sighing as he rested his chin on the palm of his hand.  
  
“ Well, sorry to break it to ya Leon, but Ibuki doesn’t see you that way.” Makoto stated, continuing to weave his flower crown. Leon choked and turned his head to the smaller boy weaving the flower crown gently.

“ W-What?! No no no, I don’t like Ibuki that way!! We’re just friends!” He sputtered out, face going as red as his spiky hair as he hid it in his palms. He couldn’t believe that people thought he liked Ibuki, just because they are such close friends, they jam together late at night in the music room sure, and they quite touchy, but Ibuki doesn’t see Leon that way, and vice versa.

“ Wait… So who..” Makoto thought for a moment before gasping loudly, turning to Leon with wide, happy eyes that shone in the sunlight. The punk redhead scoffed and turned his head to the side.

“ You like Kazuichi Souda?” He whispered, his whole body vibrating with excitement as he watched Leon slowly smirk. Makoto let out a laugh and punched his arm playfully, shaking him and giggling like a little school girl.

“ Shut up. Your boyfriend is behind you.”

Makoto turned around to see a towering heir, looking down at the two and smiling. Makoto let out an excited squeak, stretching his arms out and making grabby hands, a gesture that meant he wanted to be picked up. Byakuya picked up the small boy and softly kissed his lips, smiling into it as Makoto softly placed the flower crown on the heir’s blond head.

Leon made a gagging sound and stuck his ring cladded finger in his mouth, standing up and walking the other direction to god knows where, he just wanted to get out of the soft, ‘lovey-dovey’ atmosphere that was radiating from the two boys.

“ Jeez, get a room you two.. Heh..” Leon commented to himself, tapping his finger on his labret piercing, he found himself arriving at the baseball field and decided that it wouldn’t hurt to just hit some balls for a while.

An hour goes by and he’s sitting on a nearby bench, catching his breath until a pair of hands cover his eyes and he freezes.

“ Guess who!” An excited voice asked. Leon hesitantly put out his hands and felt the pair covering his eyes. He then smelt strong engine oil and smiled.

“ Soda-pop?”

The hands moved away from his eyes and Kazuichi revealed himself from behind, chuckling and handing Leon a can of soda. They walked around the field for a while, silently enjoying each other’s company. Leon took out his phones and a pair of earbuds, giving one of them to Kazuichi and they spent the afternoon ridiculously dancing and awfully singing Mindless Self Indulgence songs, laughing at each other. Kazuichi sighed and looked at the horizon.

“ So… The sticky notes”

Leon froze, chuckling nervously and flashing a cheeky smile, staring at Kazuichi’s side profile.

“ Did ya like em? I worked real hard on it.”

“ Yeah I did. They were so corny, like real fuckin corny.”

The two boys laughed together, Leon throwing his arm around Kazuichi’s shoulders. They walked back to the workshop, where Kazuichi sat himself on a nearby sofa and exhaled. Leon sat next to him and rested his head on the mechanic’s shoulder, falling asleep. Kazuichi didn’t move, he just smiled and sat there, until Ibuki came over to announce that she’s throwing a party for class 77 and 78 to celebrate the last few weeks of school before final exams arrived.

Oh boy, parties.. Kazuichi couldn’t wait to go to a crammed place filled with drunk teenagers, loud music, and big crowds. He looked to the sleeping punk on his shoulder, and realised he’s a party animal, considering Leon’s choices, he smiled softly and nodded his head to Ibuki.

“ Sure I’ll be there, what’s the address?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see if Kazuichi will actually enjoy parties for once, I always had a headcanon that he absolutely despises parties, but he'll go for the sake of seeing Leon happy. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I had a bit of free time today so I made this wondrous chapter! Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening! I love you all!


	4. Interesting Car Rides and Bubblegum Rock(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The three teenagers head out to pick up a few friends before heading to the party, some rather interesting friends that Kazuichi will never forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CHAPTER 4, LETS GO LETS GO LETS GOOOOO!!!! This chapter introduces some of my favourites and obviously I had to put them in a funny situation. Also this chapter includes some light drinking so if you aren't into that, you can click away. Enjoy! ^^

Kazuichi shook Leon awake and ruffled his hair, smiling softly at the redhead who yawned and rubbed his eyes. Leon looked to Ibuki who explained about the party in a hurried frenzy because it started to get dark and she needed to be at the venue soon. Leon jumped up and pulled the mechanic to his feet.

“ Alright! Partyyy! Okay lemme get my keys real quick! Be right back Kaz.”

The mechanic watched as Leon ran off into the distance, he was a bit embarrassed that he didn’t have a driver’s license yet, he was old enough and independent enough to get a drivers license, he just didn’t have the funds yet. He stared at Ibuki who was poking at the cones on her head, sticking her tongue out to focus.

“ Ibuki!! Oioioioi!! Let’s go get ready!”

“ Alright! Ibuki knows EXACTLY what to wear.”

They headed to a secret door at the back of the workshop which lead to a bedroom with a walk in closet. Kazuichi installed this room all by himself as an escape from his home life and as a break room when he worked overtime or needed a quick power nap. He rummaged in the one side of the closet whilst Ibuki had the top portion of her body stuck in a laundry basket on the other side. They shared the closet since Ibuki would do quick costume changes in between breaks when she had shows.

She rose up with a blue tank top and a cropped tie dye hoodie, followed by shorts and sneakers. Kazuichi pulled out some skinny jeans, wallet chains, and a neon tank top. He decided to be reckless and slot on a choker with a silver ring settled snug against his throat.

The two of them changed and put on some light makeup before walking out the room and seeing Leon waiting outside, twirling his car keys around his finger. He was wearing a dark red shirt, a leather jacket and he had some spiked bracelets on as well.

“ Oh hey! You two ready to hit the road?”

“ Awwh heck yeah! Ibuki loves driving with Leon!”

That statement strangely made Kazuichi feel a bit unsettled, what did she mean by that? Was Leon a reckless driver? I mean, he seems to have the free-spirited attitude of a reckless driver, did he speed or attempt to drive into other drivers? He was thinking too much before Leon snapped his fingers in front of the mechanic’s eyes to bring him down to earth.

“ Jeez Kaz, I’ll never know what’s in that glorious brain of yours to have ya drift off like that.” Leon laughed, pulling both of them to his car. Kazuichi took the front seat whilst Ibuki dove into the open window of the backseat. Leon plopped into the drivers seat and fastened his seatbelt, adjusting his mirrors before taking a breath.

“ Alright kids, seatbelts on or no ice cream for your gay asses.” Ibuki huffed and fastened her seatbelt, sulking in the backseat. Kazuichi fastened his seatbelt and looked at Leon who was adjusting his hair slightly, I mean he’s already smokin’ hot, why would he want to abuse that power and make himself even more hot? Kazuichi was staring a bit too much and shook his head, looking at his lap.

“Oh oh oh!! Leon we gotta pick up the others! They don’t got a ride and Ibuki got a text from baby gangsta sayin’ that his car is in for repairs.”

Leon let out a loud groan and started his car, driving off to where Ibuki directed him. Kazuichi looked out and saw Fuyuhiko with Peko next to him, both of them dressed quite casually which weirded out the mechanic. Behind them were a guy with wild huge dreadlocks and a girl with a high ponytail and eating a donut.

They hopped into the car and greeted each other, Kazuichi was slightly nervous since these were total strangers, apart from Fuyuhiko and Peko, he didn’t know how to introduce himself.

“ Oh Hagakure, Hina, this is Kazuichi Souda!” Leon helped out the mechanic who shook both of their hands anxiously, Fuyuhiko scoffed and laughed a little at the mechanic’s awkwardness.

“ Yo, I’m Yasuhiro Hagakure! Nice to meet ya!” Hiro smiled at the mechanic, his speech depicted that he was a more laid back and chilled guy, who probably smokes a lot of weed in his free time.

“ My name is Aoi Asahina!” The girl smiled, spilling a bit of donut crumbs on the carseats, to which Leon lets out a long gasp and cries out loud, a bit of an overdramatic reaction to a few crumbs on his carseats.

“ Chill out Kuwata! It’s not like I slashed your car tyres or poured coffee on the seats!” Hina rolled her eyes, cleaning up her mess. A few minutes of silence passes before Peko speaks up. 

“ Leon, I believe that we need to make a quick stop at the market, I have a mission to retrieve some important essentials for Fuyuhiko here.”

Leon nods and smiles at the sulking yakuza in his rear view mirror, knowing exactly what he needs. Leon was close friends with almost the whole of Hope’s Peak Academy, he was a relatively approachable guy who you can talk to about anything. He can be vulgar at times, but he passes it off as joking.

“ Alright, I gotta make a stop too so thanks for remindin’ me Peks! I’m sure baby gangsta over there needs some ‘important’ essentials he needs to get himself too huh?”

The redhead smirks at Fuyuhiko who lunged himself to the middle in a fit of rage.

“ Call me baby gangsta again and I won’t hesitate to punch your teeth out, carrot top!”Fuyuhiko spat, raising a fist before Peko pulled him back and calmed him down. Yasuhiro was trying his damn hardest not to laugh and Aoi was texting on her phone. Kazuichi sighed and watched the streetlights go by, resting his chin on his palm and leaning against the window. He suddenly heard a familiar song on the radio and gasped.

“ Oh my god shut up everyone this is my fuckin JAM!” He cranked the volume up and started rapping along to the song, everyone dropped their jaws and joined in with him, Yasuhiro beatboxing in the back.

“ La-di-da-di da-di-da-di we likes to party-party

We always causing trouble-trouble bothering everybody

We are just just some men up on the mic

When-when we grab the pitch, yo we grab that shit tight

Fuck all-a-why'all who's going to hell

Just keep on smiling and enjoy yourself

'Cause it's cool when you 'cause a cozy-conditionin'

That's what we create, because that be our mission”

Leon opened up all his windows and the sunroof, causing Ibuki to stick her head out the top of the car and sing at the top of her lungs. Kazuichi laughed at the pair of legs next to his head and went back to rapping. Turns out he had one thing in common with everybody in the car, they all knew this song as well as the mechanic did.

“ So listen close to what we say”

“ What!”

“Because this type of shit happens every day!”

“What”

“This type of shit happens every day”

“What!”

**“This type of shit happens every day!”**

Theteenagers sung until they stopped at the market, Fuyuhiko and Peko hopped out the car and headed inside, Ibuki dove from the sunroof and ran to the bathroom. Yasuhiro and Aoi found a nearby bakery and headed inside to get some snacks.

Leon headed inside as well, being stopped by quite a few girls asking for a selfie with him. It irked Kazuichi a bit, and he had no clue why. I mean, Leon is only a friend to him, right? He only saw the mechanic as a friend and only a friend. He glared at the girls who were groping Leon’s forearms and standing way too close to him. He sunk into the seat and pulled out his phone to occupy himself. He then heard the car door close behind him and Fuyuhiko, Peko and Aoi were settling in the seats.

“ Hey Kazu, you okay there? You seem so down in the dumps!” Aoi commented, handing Kazuichi a donut. He shrugged and sunk his teeth into the dessert, ripping a piece off and chewing violently.

  
“ Goddamn, someone got shark man in a mood” Fuyuhiko commented, opening a packet of fried cookie dough balls. Kazuichi turned his head slowly and glared at the yakuza, turning his head back around and finishing the donut. Aoi looked out an open window to see Leon chatting up a bunch of girls whilst holding a grocery packet full of bottles.

“ Oh.. OH!!!” Aoi gasped and laughed, her ponytail bouncing. She looked at the sulking mechanic and back at Leon and stuck her head out the window, cupping her hands around her mouth before yelling out a sentence that completely humiliated Kazuichi.

“ OI LEON!! YOUR BOYFRIEND IS WAITING FOR THAT BLOWJOB YOU PROMISED HIM!”

Peko and Fuyuhiko burst out laughing, Peko hitting the carseat next to her. Ibuki returned and saw the two laughing and Kazuichi pulling Aoi back into the car in an embarrassed muddle. Yasuhiro returned and just climbed into the car, not saying anything and sipping on a slushie.

“ What. The. FUCK WAS THAT?!” Kazuichi shrieked at the laughing swimmer, shaking her by the shoulders and demanding an explanation. Leon returned to the car, climbing in and handing Kazuichi the bag. He gripped the steering wheel tightly, a straight face slowly morphed into laughing hysterically with tears rolling down his cheeks.

“ Oh my god.. Oh my god Aoi, thanks for saving my ass! Those chicks were waaayyyy too much for me to handle!” He said in between gasps and laughs. Kazuichi let out a sigh of relief, peeking into the bag and pulling out a bottle full of bubblegum flavoured vodka. He also pulled out some pop rocks packets and ripped one open, pouring them into his mouth followed by the vodka. He crunched on the candy and swallowed, looking at the punk redhead and smiling.

“ Woah… Bubblegum Rocks. Holy shit I’m a genius!”

Kazuichi laughed before Peko took hold of the bag. They all drove to the party venue, an abandoned warehouse where lights were flashing and music blaring. Ibuki rolled out from the sunroof and ran into the venue. Leon parked his car and everyone climbed out, heading in and straight away they all blended in.

Kazuichi was tense in the shoulders, he didn’t know where to go or who to talk to, even though he knew everybody it felt like he was a total stranger. He was about to freak out before he felt an arm around his shoulder and the strong smell of bubblegum and cologne filled his nose.

“ You ready to get shit faced Kaz?” Leon asked, smirking at the mechanic and holding the bottle of bubblegum vodka. Kazuichi felt safe in the arms of the punk redhead, his shoulders relaxed and he smiled back, nodding slowly and grabbing the bottle out of Leon’s hands, taking a long sip.

“ Let’s fucking party!!” He shouted, the two boys walking into the crowd of dancing teenagers.


	5. Drunken Make-Out Sessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party was bumping and grinding, much like those attending it, and Kazuichi found himself in a lovely game of Spin The Bottle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is one of the longest ones I've written, and I hope you guys enjoy this rather, spicy one ;) Not too spicy to burn your tongue off, but it's JUST the right amount. 
> 
> And I've added some drunk FuyuPeko and Celesgiri in it, just to add some lovely flavour to this pot I'm stirrin' up!

The warehouse was stuffed to the brim with teenagers dancing along to loud music, cups that held alcohol spilled on the floor in a frenzy, Ibuki up on the makeshift stage rocking away at her guitar like the crazed musician she is and her friends cheering her on. Kazuichi felt slightly overwhelmed, but as long as Leon was in his field of vision, he had nothing to be afraid of. He held onto his cup tightly, the clear liquid that smelt strong and sweet spilling over his fingers but he didn’t seem to mind. His brain was foggy from the liquor, but a good type of foggy. The foggy that would lick up your neck, send warmth down your spine and up your legs. His cheeks were tinted a slight red, his eyes squinted slightly at the dancing crowd in the search for his punk redhead, he saw a glimpse of orange hair in the distance and lightened up. 

He made cautious steps towards the dancing crowd, until he bumped into a lavender haired girl, wearing a light purple, velvet, v-neck dress. Her legs bared black knee-length socks and ankle length high heel boots. Over her shoulders hung a black blazer. She also wore black gloves on her hands that shone in the flickering lights. Turning around slowly, she stared with a blank expression, who knew someone so nonchalant could easily frighten the ones she stared down.

“ I-I’m so sorry!! I didn’t see where I-I was going and and-“

She put up a gloved hand to silence the stuttering mechanic, a warm smile spread across her face. She was wearing light eyeliner and pink lipstick, she was rather pretty looking, not that Kazuichi was looking at her that way, he just thought that.

“ Don’t worry about it, mistakes happen. Kyoko Kirigiri, pleased to meet you” she stuck out a hand to shake Kazuichi’s.

“ U-umm, Kazuichi Souda, nice to meet ya too!” He chuckled and shook the girl’s hand, slightly relieved that he didn’t get his teeth punched out at that exact moment. They looked around, silence between them that was filled with blaring rock music from the cone headed musician screeching and grunting violently into her microphone.

“ So.. Who do you know here?” Kyoko asked, taking a small sip from her cup and leaning on one leg, her other hand rested on her hip.

“ O-oh uhh, quite a few people. I don’t know many people from class 78 though, only about 3 of em.”

Kyoko raised her eyebrow and let out a shallow laugh, finishing her drink and tossing it in a nearby trashcan.

“ Well, now you know one more than that. You’re a pretty interesting individual, I must say. Not the typical person I would talk to, but I would love to get to know you better so you don’t cause any chaos amongst my peers. You seem like the kind of person to do so, with that hair and those teeth.”

Kazuichi tensed up and nodded, drinking from his cup and looking the other direction as to not look at Kyoko directly in her eyes. She scared him quite well, a bit too well. He looked back to see another pale girl behind Kyoko, holding her waist with hands that bared white laced gloves and a silver gunmetal plated ring.

She wore black cross earrings and shimmery red eyeshadow was gently swept across her dark red eyes, winged eyeliner sharpened to perfection and black lipstick contrasting against her porcelain skin. Her black drills bounced as she moved her head down to rest on Kyoko’s shoulder. Her dress was a frilly short Lolita dress that was sleeveless, a lace hem hugged her thighs. She wore red high heel shoes with thin straps. Her red eyes stared into Kazuichi’s pink ones, slightly lidded with curiosity and concern. She looked like a gothic Lolita vampire, who knew that class 78 had such frightening students.

“ Oh, hahaha, _Excusez-moi!_ It was rather impolite of me to intrude your conversation with _ma petite amie_! My name is Celestia Ludenberg, pleased to make your acquaintance.”

She stepped forward towards the mechanic and shook his hand, a deceiving smile spread on her lips. Kazuichi smiled nervously before he smelt the safety of cologne and bubblegum next to him. Leon. Finally he was with him again.

“ Yooo! Celestia, Kyoko! I never took both of you to be party animals!” Leon laughed, leaning against Kazuichi with a bottle of beer in his hands. The Lolita let out a little giggle, covering her mouth with the tips of her fingers.

“ Well, I do sometimes indulge myself in a bit of partying from time to time. I do not just gamble away my life, teenage life is a sacred and special period in your life, you have to live once in a while.” Celeste shrugs, planting a gentle kiss on Kyoko’s cheek.

“ Now, if you’ll excuse us, we have some dancing to attend to.” The two girls walked off, fingers intertwined tightly as if the world would split them apart. Kazuichi shrugged and felt a hand guide him through the crowd to a more quieter place with a circle of teenagers sitting on a blanket. Kazuichi recognised a few faces being Sonia, Gundham, Aoi, Yasuhiro, and Mondo. A few more teenagers introduced themselves, Byakuya, Makoto, and Sakura. The two boys joined in a daring game of spin the bottle which freaked Kazuichi out internally, but he tried to gather himself and calm down. Sitting next to Leon with knees brushing together, the game finally began.

Leon took the first spin, holding the glass bottle and spinning it quickly. It spun and spun, and Kazuichi silently prayed that it would land on him, but to his dismay it rather landed on the blond heir. He felt a pang of jealousy strike his chest, his cheeks growing hot with rage, but he knew that none of the actions that took place in this game were real, it was only the following of rules.

“ Ooooh, let’s see what Makoto experiences with those lips! Come here pretty boy!”

Byakuya rolled his blue eyes at the comment and leaned over to kiss Leon, slightly grimacing at the taste of bubblegum alcohol, but he just bared the sickly sweet taste. Leon took this opportunity to lick the heir’s bottom lip slowly, causing him to pull back quickly and wipe his mouth with his hand. Leon let out a laugh, raising his eyebrow at the heir who was cringing and kissing Makoto to somewhat “cleanse his palate.”

“ My lord that was heinous… Can you please not drink such filth next time? It felt like I was kissing a candy factory that was doused in gasoline.”

The heir grumbled, crossing his arms and sitting back with a huff. Next was Gundham, who spun the bottle and have it land on the princess seated next to him. She let out an excited yelp and leaned in, gently kissing the breeder and holding his face with her delicate hands. He let out a low hum of satisfaction before pulling away and smiling, planting a kiss on her nose.

“ Ugh, gross.” Kazuichi commented, receiving a punch on the arm from Aoi and an angry glare from her. She was the next to spin the bottle, the night was going slowly and Kazuichi found himself getting up and returning with two cups full of bubblegum liquor for himself. He needed the comfort of alcohol to get through the sickly sweet moments of couples sharing loving kisses amongst one another. His tongue felt numb from the copious amounts of alcohol, but he was surprisingly a heavyweight. Looks like you learn a lot about yourself during teen parties.

He wasn’t focusing until a familiar voice brought him back from the fogginess in his brain, he saw orange hair and wild dreadlocks together, followed by a shove from the redhead and a laugh.

“ Hiro, homie.. You fuckin taste like weed bro, when was the last time you smoked?” Leon asked, licking his lips to moisten them. It was Kazuichi’s turn next and he braced himself, taking a breath and spinning the bottle. He watched as it was a blur, the neck of the bottle stopping at a pair of black and white platforms, following the shoes and jeans, he saw that it landed on Leon. He was both excited and extremely scared. He felt a pang of sadness that the actions of Spin The Bottle didn’t mean that the feelings shared were mutual.

“ Oh hey! Looks like I get to drink a bit of my Soda-pop!” Leon commented, a smirk on his lips which drove Kazuichi crazy. He turned his head to drink from his cup of alcohol and shifted closer to the baseball star, the smell of cologne overwhelming and filling his nose. He let out some hot pants, parting his lips and pressing them to Leon’s wet ones. He felt sparks fly, or maybe it was the alcohol talking, but he wanted more. He felt Leon hoist the mechanic up and set him down on his lap, pressing further into his lips. The taste of cherry lipgloss and bubblegum only set Leon’s body ablaze even more, his hands snaking around the mechanic’s neck to gently squeeze it.

Loud cheers were heard from the circle, but it was drowned out by the loud rock music in the background. Kazuichi could hear his blood rush to his ears and to other, ahem, certain places. He couldn’t care less, he just indulged in the taste of cheap alcohol from the redhead as their lips moved together hungrily. He felt his choker being tugged and cold metal against his neck, followed by the feeling of knuckles dragging up his neck. Leon’s fingers were threaded inside the silver ring of Kazuichi’s collar, pulling him closer. His tongue darted out his lips and licked the mechanic’s bottom lip, the piercing dragging over glossy lips and leaving the sticky lipgloss on Leon’s tongue. Kazuichi felt the need for oxygen rising, his lungs burning as much as his face was. He pulled away, sharp teeth grabbed Leon’s bottom lip and tugging it as he pulled away.

His eyes fluttered open to see heated cheeks and swollen, red lips that had a bit of broken skin from the sharp teeth. He let out a long sigh and leaned his head back, panting for air and swallowing audibly.

“ Jesus… Fucking… Christ.” He panted out, letting out a drunken laugh before he saw where he was sitting and shuffled backwards to sit at his original spot. The game continued, but his brain was somewhere else. That kiss was otherworldly, the tongue piercing dragging over the mechanic’s lips lingered as he reapplied his cherry lipgloss, popping his lips and looking up at the circle of teenagers drinking and kissing.

He stood up and walked over to a nearby couch where a head of silver braids and blond shaved heads were together, furiously making out with each other in a drunken frenzy. Kazuichi sat down next to them, only to find Peko pulling her head away, her legs straddling her gangster’s lap snugly. She turned her head to the side, panting harshly and making eye contact with Kazuichi, a smile formed on her face.

“ Well, well well, who do we have here, Kazuichi? Your face displays the mood of happiness.” She panted, laughing at the blushing mechanic. Fuyuhiko leaned his head back, panting just as harshly and wiping his lips from the glistening spit left from their licentious make out session. His freckled cheeks were tinted a dark red, beads of sweat dripping from his forehead. He turned his head to see Kazuichi and laughed breathlessly.

“ Goddamn Kazu, looks like someone got you all worked up, ya horndog! What happened?” He asked, a smug smile on his face as his hands traveled down the swordswoman’s back, gripping her plush ass tightly.

“ Heh… Leon and I had a bit of a nice kiss during spin the bottle.” He whispered, looking at the ceiling and remembering the feeling of his lips against the punk redhead’s lips. He wanted to return to that moment desperately, his groin felt slightly warm and he yelped, not realising that he spilt alcohol on his tank top.

“ Damnit! This was my favorite shirt too..” He grumbled, gripping the hem of it and pulling it off over his head. He sighed, bare, buffed out chest glistening in the lights and his stomach taut and toned. He sighed and tilted his head towards Peko and Fuyuhiko who were staring a bit too much.

“ What..? C’mon you guys have seen me without a shirt.”

“ You are correct, but that was only from a distance. Up close, however..” Peko let out a shuddered sigh, her red eyes wandering down to Kazuichi’s stomach and back up at his face. Fuyuhiko’s jaw dropped, his hand covering his mouth as he turned away and howled.

“ Alright, I know I’m not gay or anything but this… THIS.. Is not fucking okay, Kazuichi Souda you fuckin beefcake, what the hell? Since when were you THIS built?” He commented, fanning his face to cool down with eyes wide like saucers.

“ Awww c’mon you two, I’m not that good to look at..” The mechanic blushed, scratching the back of his head.

“ Kazuichi, you’re fucking eye candy.. I’m getting diabetic from staring at your physique.” Peko commented, looking back to her gangster’s face and mouthing something he couldn’t comprehend. Fuyuhiko traced Peko’s cheek with a ring cladded finger, as they returned to their make-out session.

Kazuichi looked away, before a familiar figure towered him. He looked up to see Leon, blushing and biting his lip, putting a hand out to pull Kazuichi to his feet and drag him to a secluded area. Pinning the mechanic to the wall, he harshly pressed his lips against his, holding his hips close. Everything else was a blur, but the mechanic was in bliss.

This was going to be one hell of a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOO BOY LET'S SEE WHERE THIS HEADS US!!! Hope you guys enjoyed this, have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening and I love you all! ^^


	6. Chapter Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a completely drunk and clumsy manner, the two idiots in love lose their virginity to each other in the small space of Leon's car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, HERE'S the actual spice of the story and IT TOOK ME WAY TOO GODDAMN LONG TO WRITE I APOLOGIZE EVERYBODY!!! Hope you enjoy ;)

Heat, warmth, perspiration, and hot panting was only heard, alongside the beating of techno music since Ibuki has finished her gig, letting a random playlist play, joining in on the dancing and drinking, being completely unaware of the events that occurred prior to her gigs.

_Huff…. Hah… Ahnn…_

Lips moving hungrily against glossed lips, Leon tugged on the mechanic’s collar once more, his free hand roaming over his chest and delicate fingers ghosting over hard nipples. His hips moved on their own to the beat of the music, grinding against Kazuichi’s own hips. The drunk boys couldn’t figure out what was happening, nor did they care, all they wanted was each other at that time. Kazuichi ripped off Leon’s jacket, tossing it aside and shakily roaming his hands over the baseball star’s toned arms, squeezing them slightly. He finally realised why those girls were all over him at the supermarket, they had a legitimate reason to be oggling and drooling over Leon Kuwata. Not only was he in the limelight, but he was rather attractive too, especially when he’s tugging at the mechanic’s hair and gently pulling his lip back as he leaned his head back for some air.

“ Fuck… Kaz you’re one hell of a kisser, heh… Made it fuckin difficult for me to not bend you over… and fuck you in front of our friends.”

He panted in the mechanic’s ear, fingers pressing on Kazuichi’s toned stomach and trailing down to his hips and rubbing slow circles on the bones. It weirdly aroused the boy, the feeling of the baseball star’s fingers teasing his hips, only one clothing article away from something more lewd. He let out a small whimper, his eyes half lidded with lust filling them. Physical touch was something Kazuichi craved in a relationship, he loved to touch and caress and hug and feel, and to have so much of that rewarded to him sent his brain deep down a fog that he assumed will never return.

His cheeks were flushed, chest rising and falling quickly, the music drowning out his harsh pants and moans, but Leon could hear them clear as day, as if the music wasn’t there in the first place. His hands let go of the mechanic’s hair and hips, roaming to Kazuichi’s plump ass and giving it a slow but tight squeeze. He smirked, licking his lips before lifting up the mechanic and pulling him close to his body. Kazuichi’s legs instinctively wrapped around Leon’s waist, his arms thrown over his shoulders. Leon walked clumsily through a long hall of the warehouse and out to where his car was parked. He reached into his pocket and unlocked the vehicle, opening the door to the front seat and slipping in with the mechanic still in his arms. He reached to the side of the seat and pulled a lever, allowing the seat to lower itself so the two boys had more room.

“Ah… L-Leon jeez I.. Too many clothes, fucking take off your damn shirt…Lemme… Lemme see your body.” The mechanic panted, his words slightly slurred from the alcohol he ingested throughout the whole night. He tugged on the boy’s shirt and lifted it off, marvelling at the piercings he owned. His hands gently rubbed over his stomach and hips and traced patterns on them. He leaned down and planted warm, wet kisses over his stomach and hips, tongue sticking out to lick the areas he kissed. His head moved up his body, leaving red and purple marks all over the baseball star’s body. He kissed the groove by Leon’s collarbone, worshipping his body and marking every surface he can get his lips on. The familiar scent of bubblegum and cologne filled his nose and he let out a low groan.

It was as if his body was possessed, Kazuichi took Leon’s earlobe in between his sharp teeth and gently suckled, letting out short breaths through his nose. He let go and panted in the punk’s ear sweet nothings, he tried to articulate his sentences without the alcohol blocking him from forming a normal sentence. Lucky for him, Leon could understand what he was saying, which fed into his drunken lust.

“ I.. Oh fuck- I want you to… Hah. Fuck me until I beg for mercy… Make me… Your little bitch… I w-wore this collar just for you Leon… N-now show the world who owns me…” Kazuichi panted, his hips aggressively grinding against Leon’s. Steam was starting to form on the windows and fogged out what the two boys were getting up to in the car. In fact, it would benefit them from getting into any trouble with their friends in the warehouse.

The car creaked and bounced slightly as Leon switched positions with Kazuichi, leaning into his ear and gently biting on it. His tongue snaked out of his lips and licked the tragus and auditory canal of Kazuichi’s ear, filling it with the wet, sloppy sounds of Leon’s tongue exploring around. He leaned back slightly and blew cold air on the area, chuckling as Kazuichi shivered slightly from the new sensations.

“ If we’re going to fuck… I’m on top, understand me?” Leon reprimanded, his hand trailing down Kazuichi’s body and tugging on his jeans, unbuttoning the button with his one hand and pulling the zipper down harshly, Kazuichi was certain that he probably broke the zipper but he was too hot and wasted to care. He assisted the punk redhead and pulled his pants clean off, throwing them on the backseat. His neon blue underwear had a wonderfully visible tent and a wet patch on it, to which Leon licked his lips and leaned his head down, placing his lips on the tent and kissing the bulge slowly.

“ A-ahnn.. L-Leon, don’t fucking t-tease me…” Kazuichi swore through gritted teeth, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth and hissing as he felt the wet warmth of Leon’s tongue playfully pressing against his bulge, the tongue piercing adding more fuel to the delicious fire flickering in Kazuichi’s abdomen. He watched as Leon pulled away, a long, thick string of saliva connecting the tip of his tongue and the wet patch on Kazuichi’s boxers. He was fully convinced that he had died and gone to heaven, the sight of Leon’s tongue and red cheeks set his abdomen on fire and his hips bucked up.

“ Fuckin impatient much?” The punk slurred, panting and staring at Kazuichi’s face. He leaned down and stuck his tongue in the band of Kazuichi’s underwear, the wet muscle roaming around and moistening the skin. It gently brushed against the tip of Kazuichi’s dick, causing him to let out a mix of a groan and a whine and pleasing the punk. His fingers gripped the band and pulled the blue boxers down to the middle of Kazuichi’s thighs, watching as his dick sprung out and hit against his stomach. It was fairly large and leaked pre-cum, the clear fluid trailing down the underside slowly. Leon licked his lips and wiped the fluids off of Kazuichi’s throbbing dick with his thumb, bringing them to his lips as he sucked and licked it clean.

“ You… You fuckin dirty bastard..” Kazuichi groaned, his brain spun and his vision got blurry but he could make out what was unfolding in front of him.

“ I’m the dirty bastard? You’re the one with the hard on here, and you’re the one begging me to fuck you.” Leon slurred, sticking his wet tongue out and tracing his piercing on the underside of Kazuichi’s dick. He felt his hair getting tugged, strands of orange falling on his forehead and sticking to it. He never thought that he would see the day where he’s drunk off of his mind, giving a blowjob to a perky, pink haired mechanic. He felt his cheek being poked at by the aforementioned boy’s knee and let out a chuckle.

“ You seriously want me to blow ya? Alright, just go easy on me.” Leon smirked, opening his mouth and wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking gently. He indulged in the noises heard from above him, his cheeks were hollowed out and then sucked inwards. He decided to be daring and go deeper, his throat wanted to reject Kazuichi’s dick but he didn’t listen to it’s warning signs of gagging and sputtering, drool dripping down his chin and coating the mechanic’s dick.

“ J-jeez Leon, w-where did you learn to be so good- Oh fuuuuuck!” Kazuichi moaned, feeling his tip hit the back of Leon’s throat, the underside grazing over the tongue metal. His hips slowly thrusted as he watched Leon’s red lips slide over his dick. Hot breath escaped his lips as his hips slowly moved on their own, his brain was on autopilot and drifting slowly. The sweetness of his arousal took over him, Kazuichi was beyond the earth.

He whined softly as Leon pulled away, gasping for air and leaning his head back, closing his eyes for a moment. He opened his eyes and gazed at the mechanic sprawled in front of him, his body moving upwards to face the mechanic and his lips placing a sloppy, drunk kiss to his lips. He tugged his jeans off and threw them at the back seat, his hands gripping at his boxers and pulling them off to allow his dick to spring free, letting out a hiss in between gritted teeth.

“ H-hang on a sec..” He panted, reaching behind him to open the glove compartment and taking out a condom and a bottle of lube. Kazuichi watched and let out a weak giggle, a smirk forming on his face.

“ You… You’re damn prepared, I’m impressed!” He states, hands roaming on the punk redhead’s thighs and squeezing them, occupying himself as he watched Leon sloppily prepare himself. After slipping the condom on and lubing himself up, he shifted his hips to line up with Kazuichi’s entrance, his hips at a halt.

“ You ready?” Leon asked, stroking the mechanic’s cheek softly with his ring cladded hand. Kazuichi let out a choked moan at the sensation of his entrance being teased and nodded violently, he was a bit scared he would break his neck. He grabbed the baseball player’s shoulders and pulled him down to his face, red cheeks growing redder by the second. It was clear that Kazuichi needed a good fuck, and he needed it now.

“ Fuck me Leon. Fuck me good..” He whined, the scent of alcohol was strong between the two boys. Leon let out a shuddered breath as he thrusted his hips forwards, stretching the mechanic out in ways he never thought he would experience. Kazuichi let out a mix between a whine and a scream, biting his lip slightly and squeezing his eyes shut tight. He put a hand up as a signal to give him a moment to adjust, before nodding and allowing the baseball star to thrust slowly.

Slower thrusts turned to faster and more harsher, sloppier, messier thrusts as the alcohol has gotten to their brains and fogged them out, allowing their movements to be more messy, but it added more fuel to the fire, and that Kazuichi didn’t mind. His tongue felt clumsy and fell out of his mouth, drool dripping down the muscle to his chin. His cheeks were hot and red, eyes half lidded and slightly crossed. His vision was getting less blurry and more doubled, he promised himself to never drink so much alcohol again.

“ F-fuck, aaahnn… F-faster!! Harder, fuck me harder Leon!” He moaned out, nails scratching the baseball star’s shoulders and back. He obeyed and pulled out until only the tip was inside, and thrusted in harshly which knocked the breath out of both of them. He propped himself on his hands, one hand against the window and the other by the side of Kazuichi’s head. He stared at the boy under him, hair sprawled out in a mess, drool coating thickly on his lips, pink eyes staring back at him. He felt dizzy from intoxication and the extreme arousal and heat clenching around him.

“ Christ… Kaz I’m fucking close.. M’ gonna cum..” He whispered, hips grinding and snapping back and forth. He panted and shook his head quickly, looking down and stroking Kazuichi’s bottom lip with his thumb, leaning in to lick it.

“ Mmmm.. Me t-too.. Ah..” The mechanic whined, hands gripping tightly at Leon’s shoulders. His toes curled in his shoes, legs brought themselves up slowly and his head leaned back.

“ Screammy fuckin name.. S-show everyone who you fuckin belong to.. S-so good Kazu.. M-my soda-pop” Leon emphasised the p’s, slowing down and letting out a grunt as he came into the condom, hips stuttering and slowing down. He reached down to stroke Kazuichi’s dick, watching the lewd expressions form on his face that was pornstar worthy in his eyes. With the scream of Leon’s name, he came hot ropes of cum into his hand and rode out his orgasm slowly. Leon pulled his hand away and giggled, watching as Kazuichi took it and licked it clean. He collapsed on the boy under him, panting and falling asleep.

Kazuichi turned his head to look at Leon and sighed, letting out a tipsy giggle and falling asleep.

This was a night to remember.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's see what series of events happens when they wake up the next day. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter, as always, feedback is highly encouraged and I love you all!!
> 
> Have a wonderful day/afternoon/night ^^


	7. The Aftermath That Ended Better Than Expected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of their drunk events actually ends up being better than expected, thanks to a certain short yakuza and his swordswoman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We stan Fuyuhiko and Peko being the supportive couple to these two idiots in love. Hopefully you enjoy this chapter my friends!!!

The sun rose, but hid behind dark clouds that blew over. It was relatively cold outside and teenagers were stumbling their way back to their cars to return home to some possibly angry parents and a good grounding. Luckily for some, their parents were the least of their concerns.

Leon awoke with a headache hitting him like a ton of bricks, his neck was stiff and he felt stuffy and hot. He looked around to see that he’s in the car, with a sleeping Kazuichi underneath him. Quickly sitting up, he noticed that none of their clothes were on and he was marked top to bottom with sharp teeth marks and red and purple bruises. Looking into the mirror, he saw his eyeliner smudged all around his eyes, making him look like a red headed raccoon.

_Oh… oh no.._

Carefully and slowly, he lifted Kazuichi’s hips up and slid his boxers back on, fetching his pants and putting them on for him too. He couldn’t locate his tank top, so being a bit decent he slipped on his own shirt over Kazuichi’s chest. The baseball star didn’t mind being shirtless, he spent most of his teenage life shirtless anyways with baseball being a rather tedious sport in the summertime. He let out a slight panicked sigh, climbing off the sleeping mechanic and sitting in the driver’s seat and leaning his head on the steering wheel. Panic and utter fear washed over him, his throat closing slightly and sweat dripping down his forehead.

‘ Damnit.. I need to get out of this fucking car..’

He opened the door and climbed out, gently closing it behind him. The wind blew across his body, sending shivers throughout. He had to wait for the others to return so that he could give them a ride home, but what was scaring him was explaining why it was so stuffy in the car, why it smelt of sweat and sex, and why Kazuichi was sleeping in the front seat and covered in hickeys. For the longest time, he was raised with the expectation of liking women and only women, any glance at a man or a boy in a suggestive way would get him scolded at by his mother. But years and years of baseball and being around toned and built baseball players had Leon questioning himself for a short period of time, which confused him even more until he decided to stick with bisexuality for a while.

His head was pounding as if someone took a hammer and swung it at his head repeatedly, his eyes adjusted to the slight darkness of the gloomy clouds covering up the sun. He heard footsteps next to him and tensed up, swinging his head to the side to see Peko with a leather jacket covering her shoulders. She didn’t have a shirt on, and her bra was slightly disheveled with the stitching being pulled around and the lace on top falling apart. Her neck and chest were covered in red and purple hickeys, as well as a nail mark that carved out a heart by the left side of her chest. Leon never took Fuyuhiko to be such a rough and kinky boy, he expected Peko to be on top, life is full of surprises I guess.

“ Kuwata… I have retrieved Kazuichi’s tank top, might I ask where is he?” Peko asked, handing the neon clothing to Leon and stretching her arms out. His tongue didn’t cooperate with his brain and his lips felt like they were glued together. He let out a weird whine-like noise and shifted his eyes to the car.

“U-uuh. He’s sleeping in the car..” He squeaked, hand reaching the back of his neck to hold it. Peko narrowed her eyes and walked closer to the baseball star, examining him with eyes that can burn a hole straight through you. He shifted slightly from the uncomfortable closeness, hands shaking and lip quivering.

“ What is bothering you? You seem to convey distress about something.” Peko exclaimed, her eyes wandering over the marks left painted on Leon’s body like an artist who carefully chose his placements on which he would stroke his brush. Leon let out an exhale and covered his face with his hands, leaning onto Peko and resting his head on her shoulder.

“ Peko.. I think I fucked up.. I fucked up bad.” Leon mumbled through his hands, dropping them to his side. Peko didn’t know what to do, being in a position of such closeness with a mutual was foreign to her, as only her and Fuyuhiko would share such an intimate touch between one another. Her hands were hesitant to pat Leon’s back, before gripping his shoulders gently and pushing him away.

“ Would you be comfortable as to elaborate on why you fucked up?”

“ Well.. I kinda had sex with Kazuichi last night in a drunken frenzy.. I don’t know what was going on in my head…”

Peko gasped slightly, before thinking for a moment and adjusting her glasses. She looked to the car, and then back to Leon.

“ Well.. Do you perhaps have feelings for Kazuichi? Maybe you two can talk this through?”

“ W-well, I don’t know!! I don’t want to scare him off, but this isn’t how I would imagine my first time with a guy being like, ya know?”

Peko nodded and thought long and hard, before she felt a slap to her ass. Grunting, she let out a sigh and tilted her head down to see Fuyuhiko, white buttoned up shirt thrown over his shoulder to expose his freckled body and an incomplete tattoo sleeve that she convinced him to get in order to “truly feel like a yakuza.” She blushed and flicked his head, turning her head away.

“ Soooo, what’s up with you carrot top? You look like you fuckin seen a ghost. Were you nervous that I would sell your organs if I caught you touching Peko?” He joked, letting out a small laugh. Peko leaned down and whispered something in his ear, his expression shifted from laughing to pure shock and utter astonishment. He playfully fist bumped Leon’s arm and winked.

“ No you don’t understand… I-I don’t know how to feel about this.. It was while we were drunk, I didn’t want that! I wanted it to be more romantic, not in the front seat of my car! My mother is definitely gonna be on my ass about this..”

The couple looked at each other for a moment and then back at Leon who was pacing around slightly and trying to figure out a plan. Fuyuhiko sighed and placed a hand on Leon’s shoulder.

“Look Kuwata, the best thing you really can do at the moment is talk to Kazuichi about it. You can’t run away from what had happened, nor can you change it. The only way to really face it is by talkin’ to the bastard. Maybe he’ll understand and you two can start over.” Fuyuhiko explained, his face showed that he truly did care about his friends, albeit his nicknames and constant threats.

“ How about we all drive to your dorm your mother is out of town, correct? So there shouldn’t be any obstacles to block you from having a conversation seeing how she constantly calls you to check up on you.” Peko added in, a warm smile on her face reassured Leon. He nodded and climbed into the car.

“ Oh, where’s Hina and Hagakure?”

“ Hina went off with her girlfriend and Yasuhiro went off to do whatever the fuck he hadta’ do.”

Leon nodded and chuckled, starting the car and heading off back to his dorm. He carried Kazuichi up the stairs and Fuyuhiko and Peko followed cautiously. They arrived at Leon’s dorm and stood to the side as to not disrupt Leon and Kazuichi. They decided that the best place to go was the bathroom, as they had unfinished business.

“ We will return shortly, and make sure that we won’t be too loud.” Peko stated, smirking at Fuyuhiko who pulled her into the bathroom and locked the door.

Leon shook his head and set Kazuichi on his bed and gently shook him awake, trying his best not to run away or chicken out now. He gathered his thoughts and took a deep breath.

He can do this..

“ Mm...hmm? Where am I?” Kazuichi groaned, ruffling his hair slightly and rubbing his temples from the headache nagging at his cranium. He looked around and saw Leon next to him, shirtless and covered in hickeys.

“ W-WHAT THE HELL?!”

Leon hushed Kazuichi as if someone would catch them and snitch. He let out a long sigh and shifted his body to sit comfortably. Kazuichi furrowed his eyebrows and shifted too, until he felt a sharp pain from his buttocks and yelped. Whining slightly, he lifted his hips and set them back down again. He looked at the baseball star in front of him and saw the look of concern on his face.

“ W-What’s going on?”

“ I just want to talk to you about last night. We, we kinda fucked in my car and uhh.. I just, wanted to apologise for it.. I didn’t know what I was doing, we were drunk as hell and I didn’t really consider how you wanted your first time to be like.. I took something precious away from you, and I can’t give it back. I want us to just, try and start over, but for real this time…”

Kazuichi’s heart skipped a beat, his hands trailing down to his own hips and squeezing them, he felt slightly disgusting from the thought that he had drunk sex with his crush, and no feelings were true between them at that time. It was all a slurred mess and he couldn’t get words out of his mouth.

“ I… I also didn’t know what was going on. I think we made a mistake, and..” Kazuichi swallowed thickly, ripping the collar off of his neck.

“ I think we can start over. But as what? I don’t wanna scare ya away with my constant yapping and what had happened last night…”

Leon took a breath and held Kazuichi’s face gently, his rings shone in the light. His face softened up and he leaned in, pressing a soft kiss to Kazuichi’s lips. No furious kissing, no tongue, it was just his lips pressed against the mechanic’s. He pulled away and gave Kazuichi a reassuring smile.

“ Next time, maybe try to control your sleeptalking Soda-pop.”

Kazuichi’s jaw dropped and his eyebrows shot up. Was he sleeptalking last night? He didn’t even know that he could talk in his sleep, he never picked it up as a child and no one would comment on it.

“ Wha-wha-whaaaat?” Kazuichi widened his eyes, his cheeks matched his hair and he stumbled a bit. Leon smiled and chuckled, shaking his head slightly.

“ Well, you were rambling about machines and your workshop, then you mentioned how you liked my hair and piercings. I thought that was sweet, until ya mouth blurted out that you had a crush on me” He laughed, stroking Kazuichi’s cheek to soothe him.

“ I like ya too, dumbass! We can start over a new clean slate. So, Kazuichi Souda…” Leon leaned back, slipping a silver ring off of his finger and gently taking the mechanic’s trembling left hand. His thumb rubbed circles around the back of his hand.

“ Would you like to go out with me? Maybe take things slower?” Leon asked, blue eyes twinkling and shining in the sunlight and his pink lips tugged in a half smile. Kazuichi tilted his head down and thought for a moment, before smiling and nodding slightly. He felt Leon slip the ring on his ring finger and letting out a laugh, leaning his forehead on Leon’s.

“ That… Was so fuckin’ cheesy Leon!”

“ Well, I’m a cheesy guy when it comes to people I like.”

The two boys look at the collar that Kazuichi ripped off of his neck earlier and laugh.

“ You’re buying me a new one.”

Leon lightly shoved Kazuichi and laughed, leaning in to give him a hug. He was slow and gentle as he noticed Kazuichi flinching slightly. His hands gently rubbed his back and he let out a content sound as Kazuichi’s chin rested on his shoulder. They sat like that for a few minutes, until they heard the bathroom door open and Peko slightly stumbling out the bathroom, followed by Fuyuhiko leaning against the doorframe and panting.

“ W-What are they here for?!”

“ Moral support.”

Kazuichi shot them a blank faced look and shook his head slowly with disappointment as he watched the two slowly walk out of the bathroom and straighten themselves up. They looked at each other and back at Leon and Kazuichi.

“ Well done you two, I’ll bring a gift to the wedding.” Peko joked, ducking from a pillow flying to her face by Kazuichi. Fuyuhiko glared at the pinkette and grabbed Peko’s hand gently, taking her outside.

The punk and the mechanic were finally alone, sitting across from one another on Leon’s bed, hugging each other and allowing the moment to speak for itself. A ring on Kazuichi’s finger, he felt at home with Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was pretty adorable, I wonder if Leon will ever get a proper ring for Kazuichi 🤔 only the future will tell!
> 
> Hopefully this chapter warmed your hearts up a bit! The next few chapters will be the wondrous adventures of these teenagers being teenagers, but not all the time will it be happy. 
> 
> Have a lovely morning/afternoon/night! I love you all ^^


	8. Bubblegum Rain and Ishimondo adventures

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Marvellous adventures of Bubblegum Rock are met with Ishimondo, ending up with teenagers being teenagers and causing trouble in a shopping mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter, I decided to splash in some Ishimondo because I always imagined the four of them causing trouble around the two whilst Taka stands back and observes his two idiot friends and even bigger of an idiot boyfriend getting themselves into a pickle. It's also a SWEET CHAPTER DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND GE AS AN EARLY BIRTHDAY PRESENT HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY I LUV U ❤️

A relatively cool morning was going smoothly, Kazuichi working happily on his new lover’s guitar in his workshop, taking a glance at the silver ring on his finger every now and then and smiling softly at the jewellery, a cheesy reminder of how romantic Leon can be. He finally finished the guitar, giving it one final polish and screwing a custom made heart screw to replace the rear strap knob to give Leon a piece of him wherever he goes with his guitar. Setting the instrument aside on a table, he stood up to admire his hard work with a little excited giggle and a jump, he knew for sure that Leon would be over the moon when he sees the guitar.

Speak of the devil.

He felt a pair of gentle hands cover his eyes, followed by a chuckle and the smell of cologne and strawberry bubblegum. A smile spread on Kazuichi’s face followed by a soft giggle, his hands trailing up to the hands and feeling them. 

“ Guess whooo~”  
” Oh I don’t know… Hmmm.. Could it possibly be a certain baseball player I have the hots for? Or an up-and-coming musician I have the hots for? Oh the possibilities!”

Leon let out a laugh and interlaced his fingers with the mechanic’s, his ring finger gently rubbing against the ring he gave to Kazuichi and smiled. He pressed his nose against the mechanic’s neck and inhaled, letting out a loud sigh which earned an eye roll from the boy above and a soft ruffling of his hair. He brought his head back up and eyed on the guitar, gasping and stumbling over as he ran towards his new and improved instrument that shone in the sunlight with pride and joy as if it is proud to show itself to the public. Leon smiled so widely that he thought he might split his face in two, picking up the instrument gently and laughing out loud with genuine happiness from his heart.

“ She’s good as new! You’re a magician Kazu, I swear you’re amazing!” He laughed, inspecting the instrument and testing the strings even though it’s not plugged into anything. 

“ Well, I do try!” Kazuichi replied with a sharp toothed smile on his face, watching as Leon excitedly hugged his guitar and spun around on his heels. Watching the baseball star so happy made his heart flutter like a flight of butterflies. He walked over to the baseball star and pecked his cheek, swinging his arm around his shoulder and staring into his blue eyes. Leon put the guitar down by the door of the workshop and took hold of Kazuichi’s hands, walking backwards outside and spinning with the mechanic slowly as to not give him motion sickness. 

Laughter and rosy cheeks were shared, it felt like no one else was in the world but the two of them. Time felt slowed down and all that was heard for the mechanic was the laughter of the baseball star. His cheeks were painted rosy from laughter and small tears flew from his soaked eyelashes, seeing him so elated felt like a grand reward from god above. He felt at bliss, until a loud shriek of Leon’s name interrupted them.

Leon stopped spinning with the mechanic and turned his head towards the source of the shriek, annoyance painted on his face. Kazuichi followed suit to find himself making eye contact with Mondo and Kiyotaka. He knew Mondo quite well as he would come in at least once a week with a new problem with his bike, and Kiyotaka always found him in detention for skipping classes. But they seem to have made up overtime and became good friends. 

“ Hey, would you two sissies stop frolickin’ around! We need yer help” Mondo exclaimed, folding his arms and leaning to his side. He received a small smack on the arm from the moral compass and blushed slightly.  
“ What Mondo was trying to say, is that we require your assistance in getting a birthday present.” Taka explained a bit more calmly from the sudden shouting. 

Leon and Kazuichi looked at each other and smiled, nodding before turning back to the couple in front of them and nodding to them. The four boys walked over to Leon’s car, where they were curious as to why the front seat was leaned so far back. 

“ Hey Kuwata, why is your seat so fuckin’ far back?” Mondo asked, slightly kicking the seat upwards. Leon felt a blush creeping up his neck to his cheeks, eyeing at Kazuichi who covered his face with his hands and trying his best to forget the events that had happened in the vehicle.

“ W-well umm.. I-I..You see.. Uhh” he was stuttering over his words which raised suspicion to the gang leader, and an eyebrow raise from the moral compass. And as if a light bulb switched on on top of Mondo’s head, he covered his mouth trying to stifle a laugh. 

“ OH!! OH SHIT OKAY KUWATA! GETTIN THAT KAZU CAKE I SEE!” He laughs, earning a good scolding from his boyfriend. Leon reached back to smack Mondo and tell him off for embarrassing his new lover. After a minute of arguing back and forth, they finally headed off to a nearby mall. 

“ By the way, who is this gift for?” Leon asked as he parked the car, to which Mondo and Taka flinched and whispered something amongst one another. 

“ Well… The thing is, we lied. There was no birthday gift. We just wanted ta chill with you two” Mondo admitted, letting out a sheepish chuckle at an annoyed Leon.

“ You mean to tell me, you made me drive 45 minutes from school to the mall to hang out?” Leon asked, rubbing the bridge of his nose and sighing as he saw in the corner of his eye, Taka approving his question with a slow nod. 

Kazuichi let out a short laugh, followed by Leon laughing along with him and shaking his head. He looked at the confused couple and winked, climbing out of the car. “ You’re lucky we’re buddies Mondo.” Leon giggled as they all walked towards the mall. The day was packed with ridiculousness and teenagers being teenagers. From the running around in clothing stores and trying outfits that clearly did not suit them, to Kiyotaka paying the security guard to not arrest the three troublemakers, to Kazuichi passionately arguing with a middle aged man who claimed that he knew more about cars than some, “Pink haired sissy with nasty teeth” and that argument ended up with Leon getting smacked in the head with a purse from the man’s wife due to his knuckles carrying the man’s blood and a few teeth scattered on the floor. 

The four boys ended up in a glasses store to try on some glasses and goof off for a bit. Leon found some black square glasses and fitted them on, blinking a few times before his eyes adjusted and looked over to Kazuichi who had some pink rimmed glasses on.

“ Woah… You actually look kinda hot!” Kazuichi laughed, blushing slightly when Leon pulled him closer for a quick peck on the lips, smiling and resting his forehead on the mechanic’s. They were once again interrupted by Mondo calling for them to pay up and get out because it was starting to rain. The couple got their glasses and headed out, Kazuichi still wearing his pair as he had grown to quite enjoy them. The rain was pouring and the sound of hissing as the droplets smacked against the concrete and gravel of the parking lot filled Leon’s ears, and strangely enough it calmed him. 

He handed Mondo his car keys and told him to wait for a moment with Taka, grabbing hold of Kazuichi’s hand and leading him out into the rain. The mechanic shivered from the bitter coldness biting at his skin and the water soaking his clothes. Leon brought the boy in front of him and slid off his beanie to let his wild pink hair get drenched in the droplets. The smell of wet concrete pleased the baseball star, his gelled up hair was now facing downwards, a few strands sticking to his forehead. His eyeliner was slightly smudged, his long eyelashes dripping with small droplets of rain. He watched as water poured down Kazuichi’s cheeks and forehead. His hair was matted on his head, wild and random strands framed his face beautifully. His glasses were covered with small droplets of rain running down the lenses but he didn’t mind too much , he could still see the handsome boy in front of him. His lips were soaked as well, accentuating the plump, light red color of them, almost as if the mechanic applied a small bit of lipstick on to share with the baseball star in the form of kisses. 

“ W-why are we i-i-in the r-rain? W-we’ll get s-s-sick!” Kazuichi stuttered, shivering and hugging his arms. He watched as Leon removed his jacket and placed it around Kazuichi’s shoulders, it was of no help whatsoever as it too was soaking wet. 

“ Well, I’ve always wanted to dance under the rain and kiss someone. I have you in front of me, and the rain is here too. Why don’t you make my dreams come true?” 

Kazuichi laughed, his hands resting on Leon’s shoulders as the two boys slow danced in the parking lot. Mondo and Taka watched them, Taka’s eyes were filled with tears and Mondo was making gagging noises and imitated the action of throwing up.

“ That cheesy motherfucker…” He mumbled, shaking his head slowly.

“ Look at them Mondo, they’re in love! We were like that, do not forget those moments when you gifted me roses for our first date!” Taka proclaimed, leaning his head to rest on his boyfriend’s shoulder. 

Leon gazed into Kazuichi’s eyes, leaning in and quietly speaking for Kazuichi’s ears only. His thumbs gently stroking the mechanic’s cheekbones. 

“ You have the most gayest looking glasses in the entire world” 

Kazuichi pushed Leon and laughed, holding his stomach and hunching over to let the laughs escape. He leaned back upwards and shook his head slowly, walking over to the punk redhead and wrapping his arms around his neck, locking their lips together in a gentle kiss. Warmth between one another felt sacred, so special between the two of them. Sweet bubblegum and sugary soda was all they could taste, and they wouldn’t trade the world for this moment. They let the rain pour upon their heads, for it was the rain that brought them closer to each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was so sweet 🥺, Leon is really in love with his Soda-pop! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, feedback is encouraged!! Have a wonderful morning/afternoon/night! I love you all ^^


	9. Sick Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of dancing in the rain finally came back to bite the boys in the butt, amongst other... events..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS CHAPTER SOONER SCHOOL HAS ME BY THE THROAT AND I HAVEN'T HAD THE TIME TO FINISH THIS CHAPTER AND IT IS WRITTEN SO BADLY I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE! Anyways this chapter will be the chapter to lead the events of angst, hahahaha.

The night approached after dancing in the rain as if the boys are living in a movie-like reality, it warmed up Kazuichi’s heart. The 2 boys returned to the workshop after dropping off the biker and the moral compass. Kazuichi let out a long sigh and smiled, his hand gently intertwined with his lover’s and rubbing slow circles on his hand. The boys were still soaking wet from the rain, the salty smell filled the car but they didn’t mind.

Leon turned his head to face the pink haired mechanic and winked, bringing his hand up to his lips and planting a soft peck on it. They felt united, as if the world brought their hearts together. They felt warm together when the world was cold, they felt happy when they were surrounded by despair.

They felt… shivering?

Kazuichi felt the baseball star’s hand vibrating and started to vibrate with him. All of a sudden the car felt stuffy and itchy, their eyes welled up with tears and they fell down quickly. Their noses were stuffed to the brim. All of a sudden, out of the blue, a loud sneeze boomed in the car.

“ Shit…” Leon muttered, sniffling slightly and wiping his eyes. The tender moment in the rain finally came back to bite them in the butt. Kazuichi groaned and rubbed his temples, getting out of the car and leaning against it. His muscles felt weak and he heaved, trying to get as much oxygen in his lungs as he could but he felt like he was suffocating.

“ Leon? I think w-we’re sick.” He groaned, pulling his lover out of the car and falling backwards onto the gravel beneath him, holding a boy on his chest who was sniffling and sneezing his life away. Great, his warning didn’t affect them enough, now they face the consequences.

“ L-let’s go inside. Come on.” Leon stood up and scooped Kazuichi in his arms, struggling slightly but he held on tightly as if someone could come and swipe his lover away. With legs wobbling, he walked inside the workshop and put Kazuichi down on the couch, breathing heavily. Leon shook his head and sniffled, sneezing one more time and groaning in annoyance.

“ Leooooon, c’mere. P-please” Kazuichi shivered, reaching his arms out and making grabby hands, gazing at Leon with big, pink puppy eyes that were surrounded by red, irritated, itchy skin. Leon laughed and took off his jacket and shoes, gently lowering his body and slotting it into Kazuichi’s arms, as if he were a missing puzzle piece of his life. 

SIlence unfolds and some slight sniffling can be heard before the words escape the baseball star’s mouth.

“ You… Are so fucking gay.” Leon laughs and nuzzles his nose against the mechanic’s lovingly. It’s obvious that the delirium from being sick has got to his brain, the color of his cheeks and nose matched his own hair. Yep, they are not going to recover from this. More silence fell before Leon started rambling about some anecdotes he has about his life with baseball, girls hitting on him during baseball games, the time where he hit a home run and the ball could never be found.

“ Oh oh oh, here’s a good story! So I dreaded practice because I’m already good at this shit. I literally crawled out of my mom’s vagina with a baseball bat.”

Kazuichi laughed out loud and rubbed the redhead’s hair and nodded along, he loved listening to his stories.

“ So, I’m waiting for the pitcher to fuckin pitch, but the homeboy was tired as fuck and the ball was thrown too low and it got caught between my thighs..”

Leon laughed as well as Kazuichi, giggling at his boyfriend’s howling and wiping away his tears gently. The two boys laughed for what seemed like hours and shared more embarrassing stories with each other from the first day of elementary school, to the day that Kazuichi had asked Sonia to the homecoming ball and he was in front of Gundham so he leaked himself a little bit out of pure fear.

“ H-hey hey Leon. Wanna know something amazing to do when you’re at the movies?” Kazuichi asked, an eyebrow raised and sniffling. Leon nodded slowly, suddenly intrigued as to what is to be revealed.

“ Well, if the floor is sticky and someone commented on it, turn around with a smug face and say ‘ Oh yeah. I just came’ and watch their face”

Leon smacked the mechanic’s chest and laughed hysterically, leaning into his neck and smacking the arm of the sofa, gasping for air in between laughs. Even though they were sick, they found ways to make it worth it. It was the most beautiful thing about a relationship, how the little moments between each other can blossom and make life worth living, and Leon was so grateful to have Kazuichi in his life after years of hating it. He finally found the light at the end of the somewhat never-ending tunnel. He stared at Kazuichi with adoration, a soft smile on his face and his eyes twinkling with love and genuine happiness.

“ Hey, you’re staring at me. Is there something on my face?” Kazuichi asked, chuckling nervously before picking at his teeth and scratching his finger on one of the jagged pieces of filed away tooth, whining quietly and sucking at his finger. Leon just laughed and kissed the corner of his boyfriend’s mouth gently.

“ Yeah, it was my lips.” Leon commented with a cheesy smile on his face, he always found a way to slip a cheesy pick up line to embarrass Kazuichi.

“ Oh my god Leon Kuwata, you’re fucking impossible”

“ But you love it, I can tell.”

“ … Yeah I do.”

The boys lay there for a while, fingers tracing small patters on Leon’s bare back. It was quite warm so they shed a few garments off to cool down and allow their sick chests to breathe. Leon started singing quietly and lulled Kazuichi to sleep, him sleeping straight after.

The quiet sounds of crickets chirping and the night wind blowing into the workshop, it was tranquil and therapeutic.

_click… click… click…_

Kazuichi opened his eyes and groaned, adjusting to the darkness. He thought he had saw a figure run behind one of his working tables, but shook it off as his brain playing tricks on him and went back to sleep, holding Leon closer. The baseball star groaned and shifted slightly in his boyfriend’s arms, snuggling closer and lazily kissing his jaw.

_click… click… click…_

The clicking was getting louder and slower, almost as if somebody’s creeping towards the two boys. The strong smell of sweet, cheap perfume filled the workshop and heavy breathing could be heard.

_Click…click…_

All of a sudden, Kazuichi could smell strawberry and chemicals? Almost as if it’s lipgloss and it nauseated him even more, but he was out like a light. The ominous being leaned in closer, and suddenly ducked their head to the baseball star. Quiet, stifled giggling could be heard but not the funny type.

Leon shuffled slightly and turned his head, causing the figure to flinch back and then lean closer and closer, whispering what seemed like nothing but pure gibberish. A hand leaned up to stroke his face and plant a kiss on his lips, quickly moving away and running outside.

The next morning arose and the two boys woke up still feeling stuffy and sore from the hard couch beneath them. Kazuichi lifted his body up and gently shook Leon awake. It was cold and cloudy outside, and it was a Sunday so Kazuichi thought it would be a good day to stay inside with Leon for the day.

“ Good morning sunshine.” He whispered, kissing Leon’s cheek gently to which he hummed and opened his eyes.

“ Hey.. My lips are sticky.. Were you wearing lipgloss?” Leon asked, pressing his fingers to his lips and pulling them away, rubbing them together to feel the sticky residue. Kazuichi tilted his head and shook it slowly, eyebrows furrowing slightly. He didn’t remember applying lipgloss yesterday.

“ No… I never wore lipgloss yesterday.”

Leon stuck his tongue out to lick his lips and taste what was on them. The cheap, superficial strawberry taste was all too familiar for him.

“ S-Strawberry..?”

Suddenly the color in his cheeks dropped to a stark white. His eyes widened and he started to shake his head and started to dry heave, getting up and running to a nearby bucket to vomit. Kazuichi got up quickly and ran to the baseball star, stroking his back and blubbering out panicked nonsense and repeatedly asking if he’s okay.

He suddenly heard quiet sobs and hyperventilating. Placing a hand on his shoulder, he leaned his head in to see if Leon was okay.

" Leon..? Are you okay?"

“ She can’t be here, no she can’t be here how did she find me?! HOW DID SHE FIND ME?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmmm... I wonder who this mystery figure is.. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, again I am really sorry I didn't update this work sooner!! Have a lovely day/afternoon/night and I love you all! ^^


	10. Walking Down Memory Lane with Tears in His Eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip down memory lane isn't always a good moment to experience... As for Leon's case, his lane is much more rockier and harder to walk through.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HUGE TRIGGER WARNING BECAUSE THIS CHAPTER INCLUDES INSINUATIONS OF NON-CONSENSUAL ACTS, DRUGGING, AND MANIPULATION. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. 
> 
> This chapter is the leading trail of events that'll probably end up with me crying and wanting to punch Kanon more than I already want to. Anyways, enjoy and I love you all ^^

_October 28, 2004_

_It was a hot summer’s day, birds chirping and the sun happily gleaming onto the concrete street and lush, green grass. It was the perfect day for a small game of baseball, mothers chatting away at the bleachers and fathers sharing a laugh over cans of beer. Small footsteps run across the baseball field, one red shoe lost somewhere but the legs couldn’t seem to care. Giggling filled the field, followed by a thump and the touch of a baseball on a small shoulder._

_“ No fair!! That pebble was in the way!”The little girl huffed, crossing her arms. A slightly taller, chubby faced, bright eyed, brown haired Leon laughed and towered over the girl, tossing the ball up and catching it. He smiled down at her and helped her up, dusting off the dirt from her hair and readjusting her bow._

_“ No it wasn’t, you just suck at baseball Kanon!” He laughed, sticking his tongue out playfully. Kanon huffed and lightly pushed Leon’s shoulders, gaining a sound of annoyance from the little boy and gaining a push back. The two kids laughed together, running and chasing each other._

_They sat on the bleachers, eating ice cream together when Kanon shot a bright eyed look at Leon, blonde hair blowing slightly in the breeze and a smile on her pink lips where her mother helped to apply some lipgloss. It was a strong, strawberry scented lipgloss, and it always made Leon sick but he chose not to comment on it as he knows how sensitive Kanon can get._

_“ Leon.. Will you be my boyfriend?” She asked, a huge smile on her face, a sign that she expects a yes from the boy who dropped his ice cream from shock._

_“ Ummm, no Kanon.. I see you as, my little sister! You can be girlfriend and boyfriend with Akira!”_

_“No! I want you to be my boyfriend! I love you I love you I love you!”_

_Leon suddenly felt slightly uncomfortable, shifting slightly and looking away from his cousin who kept on professing her love for him. He couldn’t understand the situation well enough, he was only 5 years old._

_January 6th, 2011_

_Escaping the dreadful baseball practice, Leon hid in the locker rooms and let out an exhausted sigh, looking up at the ceiling to find anything to distract him. It wasn’t only the baseball that he dreaded, but his cousin following him around and spying on him made him anxious, he couldn’t have any privacy anymore now that Kanon was in the same school as Leon is. He put his hands over his face, letting out a groan and getting ready to get changed. Upon opening his locker, he found an abundance of gifts, envelopes containing love letters and… Strands of hair? He picked it up and realised it was as blonde as his cousin’s and immediately he shrieked, dropping the hair someplace else where he couldn’t see it._

_The constant asking to date, gift giving, and words of love aggravated the boy, he was emotionally tired. He couldn’t bare thinking about Kanon crying or blaming him for hurting her, so he had to take it. Moving the gifts away, he took a hold of his gym bag, when he smelt the sickly sweet smell of strawberries in his locker, artificial strawberries. He gagged and took the gym bag, immediately shutting the locker and changing back to his normal clothes. Walking out of the locker rooms, he was met with another girl, with longer hair and bright, green eyes. He sighed a breath of relief and they began to chat._

_He felt an uneasy bitterness pooling in his stomach and chest, rising up to his throat. His heart started beating rapidly and he looked behind him to find Kanon staring holes into the back of his head, a dead, straight faced expression that was foreign to her usual smile. He smiles and waves at her nervously, but she stood there, glaring at him._

_That night, he was anxious to sleep, or even sleep in his room. Locking all the doors and windows, and shutting the curtains have become a habit for the boy._

_The night of June 11th, 2015_

_June 11th, a date that will never be forgotten by Leon Kuwata._

_That night, he had attended a friend’s party, to which he took Kanon along with himsince she asked so nicely. But she was clinging onto Leon’s arm and not letting go, as if he’s her property. Smiling sweetly at guests, a deceiving smile at any girl who went near Leon or complimented his new piercings. She found herself wandering into the kitchen to grab some drinks for herself and for Leon. Taking two blue bottles, she headed back to Leon who was chatting to a group of girls about his piercings and how good he is at baseball, smiling and sticking his tongue out slightly to show off a new tongue piercing._

_“ Leoooon! I got you a drink!” Kanon smiled, handing him the blue bottle. He thanked her and took a sip, grimacing at the smell of watermelon and artificial strawberries emitting from the bottle. Throat burning slightly, he cleared it and asked Kanon to get another bottle, to which she nodded and skipped merrily to the kitchen. Looking left and right, she took a bottle and reached into her pocket, pulling out a tin foil sleeve containing Atarax, popping a few of the pills out and crushing them, pouring them into the bottle and shaking them._

_“ You’re mine, and mine alone.” She whispers, before skipping back to a slightly tipsy Leon and handing him the bottle to which he took a long sip. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at the bottle, swallowing the liquid he kept in his mouth and shrugging._

_A few hours go by and Leon is slung over Kanon’s shoulder, breathing heavily and swaying his head side to side. A bunch of cheerleaders walked over to ask about Leon, but his speech was too slurred to even comprehend what he was trying to say._

_“ Oh, what my boyfriend is trying to say is, is that he plays baseball. He’s actually one of the best players in the school! Isn’t that right, babe?”_

_Leon lifted his head up and nodded, before hanging his head down again. Kanon giggled and lead him to a secluded room where she sat him down on a bed and crawled over to him, whispering in his ear._

_“ You’re mine, and mine alone.”  
  
The events in that bedroom will forever be etched into the baseball player’s mind. He left the house, red marks on his neck and scratches littering his hips and back, artificial strawberries filled his nose and he gagged._

_December 3rd, 2015_

_“ Why would you make it seem like I’m the monster? You do this all the time!”_

_“ What..?”_

_Kanon had tears rolling down her eyes, an angered expression on her face as she gripped the baseball player’s arm harshly to prevent him from leaving her. He shook away from her grip and stared at his crying cousin in front of him._

_“ Why do you mistreat me, Leon?! I’m s-supposed to b-be your cousin! W-we used to be so close a-a-and now, you’re p-pushing me away?!” She yells, tears pouring more harshly. Leon was stunned, his mouth rejecting the messages his brain is telling it to speak._

_“ No no no! You’re not a monster!”_

_Kanon shook her head, turning around to leave when Leon pulls her in for a hug._

_“ I promise you’re not a monster…”_

_“ I'm just looking out for you, Leon. I'm trying to be a good cousin for you.”_   
  


_Day in and day out, anxiety was the only emotion he could truly feel, everything else felt superficial. Kanon had him around her finger, telling him how much of a “good cousin” she was and how she was only “ looking out for him”_

_That was the day he climbed into his car, suitcase filled with clothes and essentials, and he drove away. No note, no farewell, no more bickering, no more doubting his words, no more Kanon Nakajima._

_He kept driving, and driving… And driving his family away…_

Kazuichi couldn’t believe was he was told by his boyfriend who was now sobbing uncontrollably in his lap, hands gripping his jumpsuit’s pant leg. Covering his mouth, he let out a pained whine and gently held the baseball star in his arms, hushing him quietly and allowing him to cry in his shoulder.

“ Leon I… I don’t know what to say, I’m so sorry hun.”

All he could hear was gasps and pained screaming escaping his lover’s mouth, which broke his heart even more. He held onto Leon as if someone could easily take him away, he couldn’t bare to watch the love of his life break in front of him.

“ I THOUGHT I R-RAN FAR ENOUGH!! I THOUGHT S-SHE WAS GONE FOR GOOD!! I’M SO FUCKING P-PATHETIC!”

Kazuichi cried softly into Leon’s shoulder, holding him close to his body. Never in his life has he felt such heartbreak, he didn’t want Leon to hurt, but he didn’t know how to help with that hurt.

All he could do, was hold the baseball star in his arms, and listen to the echoes of his screaming in the workshop

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fuck man... Kanon is the worst.

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys think Leon has piercings elsewhere??? 🤔
> 
> Anyways that was the first chapter!! Hopefully you enjoyed, I might try and update this fanfic every second day or when I have some free time! Don't forget to leave feedback, and have a lovely day/afternoon/evening!


End file.
